Somewhere
by Shakuma-Marie-Uchiha
Summary: Naruto finally breaks down and goes to find Sasuke. Songfic. Oneshot. Post Timeskip. Warning: Yaoi & SasuNaru Don't like, don't read. Do like, enjoy.


Somewhere

A SasuNaru Fanfic

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song

A/N: This is my first songfic and Yaoi. Please R&R.

Sasuke. The boy he had fallen in love with. One of the only remaining Uchiha. And he had left. Without the blond boy ever being able to confess his feelings to the raven-haired boy.

_Lost in the darkness  
Hoping for a sign  
Instead there's only silence  
Can't you hear my screams?_

Sometimes the blonde boy would wake up at night, screaming Sasuke's name. Or somehow end up in the raven's room in the Uchiha Manor. Either way, he ended up crying, and he would run off to some spot in the middle of the forest where the two had trained once or twice.

_Never stop hoping  
Need to know where you are  
But one thing's for sure  
You're always in my heart_

But Sasuke had left Konoha. Left his team. Left Naruto. And Naruto was getting more and more depressed everyday. Even one of the Jinchuuriki can only take so much torment in the course of three years before they finally break down. Naruto didn't even remotely know where the raven-haired boy was, and it bothered him to the point that he would disappear for days on end.

_I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying  
Until my dying day  
I just need to know  
Whatever has happened  
The truth will free my soul_

Naruto had vowed to find him. Made a promise to himself and the village. The blonde knew he wasn't the only one who missed Sasuke, because Sakura did as well. There had been traces and hints, but they were old and useless. But Naruto didn't give up.

_Lost in the darkness  
Tried to find your way home  
I want to embrace you  
And never let you go_

Once again having somehow found his way to Sasuke's home, Naruto finally snapped. "That's it. Why am I sitting around, crying about it? I have to go find him." He muttered to himself, dashing home. He scribbled the same thing on two pieces of paper – telling Sakura and Kakashi that he was going to find Sasuke once and for all and not to follow him – and left them tacked to the doors of his sensei and teammate with a kunai knife. He packed enough supplies for a few days and stuffed his frog wallet full of coins a bills. Then he left.

_Almost hope you're in heaven  
So no one can hurt your soul  
Living in agony  
Cause I just do not know  
Where you are_

After traveling for two days nonstop, the blonde finally decided to rest at a small inn in a town near Otogakakure (The Village Hidden in the Sound). He paid for a room, and went down the hall. Putting the key in the door, he tossed his things down next to the bed, and sat down on said bed. He must have fallen asleep, because he woke up staring at the ceiling. Blinking a few times to adjust his eyes to the darkness, Naruto slowly sat up but stiffened when he heard an odd noise.

_I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying  
Until my dying day  
I just need to know  
Whatever has happened_  
_The truth will free my soul_

"Who's there?" He said, but nothing stirred. "I'm just over-reacting…there's nothing there." He got up and went into the bathroom, looking into the large mirror. He didn't look like the person he once was. He had grown pale, and his hair was messier than it had ever been. His cerulean eyes look tired and sad.

_Wherever you are  
I won't stop searching  
Whatever it takes me to know_

The noise sounded again, a sort of rustling of fabric. Naruto turned around, to see that there was a dark figure standing in the shadows of the entry hall of his room. It somewhat resembled Sasuke, but the only thought that came to Naruto's mind was that he was imagining things. "Who's there?" he asked again, and the figure stepped into the light. Black pants, and a deep violet piece of cloth held up by a light purple rope. A white shirt left open, showing the figures chest. A pale complexion, and dark black hair.

_I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying  
Until my dying day  
I just need to know  
Whatever has happened  
The truth will free my soul_

"Sa-Sasuke!" Naruto stammered, and Sasuke smiled. It wasn't he usual smirk, but a gentle smile. "Dobe." The raven-haired boy said, calling Naruto by the nickname he had given him. Naruto nearly leapt on the boy, almost knocking both of them to the ground. "Where have you been, we were-" the blonde was cut off when Sasuke pressed his lips to Naruto's. Naruto responded of course. When they finally broke apart, Naruto stared at the ebony-eyed boy, who simply said "Naruto, I love you." Naruto blinked, then smiled. "I love you too, Sasuke." Sasuke lifted Naruto into his arms and said; "Let's go home, Naruto. Back to Konoha. I think I kind of miss you guys." Naruto's response was kissing Sasuke again, and the raven took this as a yes.


End file.
